118th Naval Strike Squadron
The 118th Naval Strike Squadron "Mobius" (SVF-118) is an aviation unit of the UCR Navy established in 2532. As of 2579, the squadron flies Block II/EX VF-171s and Block III/EX VF-19s. History Formation The 118th Naval Strike Squadron was originally established as the 15th Composite Squadron in 2532. The unit was comprised of the 67th and 68th Fighter Teams, and 75th and 88th Attack Teams. The 15th was attached to the UCR Black Knight from 2532 to 2537. From 2537 to 2545, the squadron was assigned to Port St.Hewlett. During the Squadrons early years, it was commanded by Captain Merrill Nyseth (2532-2535), Lieutenant Commander Merlin Takach (2535-2539) and Lieutenant Commander Broderick Kinton (2539-2545). In 2551, the 15th Composite Squadron was disbanded and reformed as the 118th Naval Strike Squadron. After it's reformation, it was stationed on the carrier UCR Astral Horizon. New Dawn Conflict In early March of 2553, SVF-118 embarked 12 of it's 48 FFR-31F Super Sylphids on a patrol mission along the UCR-Orden Boarder when news of the sudden Blitzkrieg by the powerful New Dawn Navy reached the 2nd Fleet. Although too far away to lend any immediate and meaningful aid, the 2nd Fleet was spared from complete annihilation due to being so far behind the front lines. Following the news, the 2nd Fleet was recalled to the capital city of Oured to assist the 7th Fleet's evacuation of the civilian population. During the Fall of Oured, Mobius Squadron's FFR-31Fs stood no chance against New Dawn's most advanced fighter, the Sv-51 Eyr. 34 of the squadron's 48 fighters were lost in combat, including the leading commander's aircraft. The squadron's strength would be replenished from squadron's that lost most of their pilots during that battle. Following the retreat of Oured, what was left of the 2nd Fleet was absorbed into the larger and more powerful 12th Fleet. From April of 2553 to January of 2554, the 118th Squadron would participate in numerous battles and raids. In March of 2554, the Mobius' remaining pilots were relieved by 24 newly trained VF-0 pilots from Fera Air Force Base, led by Captain Ilran "Swift" Sontai. The remaining pilots were then transferred to bases like Fera to commence training on the new Variable Fighter. The new pilots of Mobius first saw combat during Operation Varsity, the battle to liberate the allied nation of Ustio. During the 12 Week operation, 12 of the 118th's pilots were killed in action, although the squadron did manage to score a collective kill count of 30 Sv-51s and 80 support fighters during the Operation. After Varsity, an additional 20 newly trained pilots were added to the squadron. A week later, the squadron along with the Astral Horizon would be transferred to Task Force Raven, one of 4 special task forces formed during the war. Centered around carriers like Astral Horizon and the battleships Black Knight and Enterprise, Task Force Raven would hunt and eliminate New Dawn Forces in the Milky Way. During this time, the Squadron was given the brand new VF-0AP Valkyries, an improved variant of the VF-0 Phoenix optimized for space combat. The 118th would see combat from Kadi Tora, to what would later become the colony Aurelia. In 2556, the squadron, now comprised of 42 pilots, was sent back to the Skyverse in the waning weeks of the war to participate in Operation Mustang, the planned invasion of the Empire's home territory. However, the war would end a week before the operation could start. In the end, the squadron was credited with the destruction of enemy 597 aircraft and 39 vessels of various types. The most successful pilot of the 118th during the new Dawn conflict was 1st Lieutenant Ryanio Meson, who was credited with 94 enemy aircraft shot down and 12 enemy vessels destroyed. Wraith Incursion (wip) Three Month Conflict (wip) Vagan Conflict (Wip) UCR-UEG War (wip) TRM Civil War (wip) Squadron Roster First Flight 2nd Flight Command Flight Category:UCR Category:Military Category:Team